Plaid Bandannas
by RazzBurry
Summary: Luke and Gill liking each other seems impossible, but is it? what'll happen when they realize the feelings they have for each other? will they be able to stay together, or will the realtionship crumble? LukexGill
1. Strangers Run into Each Other

Gill POV

I sat at my desk, the day is almost over. I let out a sigh, once work ended I really had nothing to do. I heard Elli getting up.

"Uh… Gill, it's time to close." Elli stated, she lightly tapped my shoulder.

"I know." I sighed lazily as I stood up.

We headed out the door, I kept all of my work papers in a manila folder, which I held in my hands. Of course I've made copies of all of the papers; they're in a second folder in City Hall. Elli and I split paths; I could clearly see my house. My home is by far the grandest and largest house on this island. I was fine until someone bumped into me. I slipped and my folder flew out of my hands. I looked over in dismay to see the papers spewed across a puddle of mud.

"Oops sorry!"A voice exclaimed.

I looked up, Luke the fool of a carpenter stood in front of me. He reached down and grabbed my elbow; he pulled me to my feet.

"Next time watch where your going." I huffed.

"Sorry, but you ran into me." Luke laughed; he cocked his head to the side.

"Humph!" I snorted as I spun on my heels.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

A felt a gloved hand grab my wrist. I turned to face him; I jutted my chin out as I yanked my wrist away.

"You're so snobby, you know that right?" Luke laughed, he ruffled my hair.

I think I hate him.

"I'm not snobby. I'm sophisticated; I walk and talk with poise and elegance." I huffed back.

"I'm not snobby. I like to make people miserable; I walk and talk with arrogance and cruelty." Luke mocked with a high-pitched giggle.

That's it! I slapped him.

"Don't insult me!" I snapped.

"Uh… that didn't hurt…" Luke muttered as he stifled a laugh.

I smacked him again, he started cracking up.

"Gill, I can't really feel that."

I lifted my hand to slap him again. He grabbed my hand, which he held in his own.

"If I wanted to I could easily fight you, and win. But Gilly that would be mean!" Luke teased.

He had a point, he was about a full forehead taller than me, not mention that he was quite muscular whereas I'm rather uh… lean or, um, scrawny.

"Don't call me that!" I huffed angrily.

I realized that he was still holding my hand. I suddenly became aware that I liked the feel of the soft leather against my palm; I felt my face grow hot.

"You okay, Gilly?" Luke asked titling his head.

"Don't call me that." I snapped tugging my hand away.

"Whatever you say, Gilly. That's an awesome nickname, if only I had a cool nickname like that…" Luke muttered, he was sort of pouting.

I felt myself smile he looked funny pouting.

"Excuse me but I really need to, uh… go." I muttered as I turned away, I hate Luke.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Gilly!" Luke hollered, I turned around to see him waving.

I shook my head as I headed to my house. I wanted to keep thinking about how much I hated him but all I seem to be able to think about is how much I liked my hand being held by his. Which sort of creeps me out so… I'm going to go with the whole 'I hate Luke so much!' thing instead. I headed upstairs to my room; I quickly changed into my pajamas. I personally think a boy sleeping in his underwear is quite disgusting, I mean does a girl do that, no. that's why I chose to sleep in pajamas over boxers. Plus I don't like taking my shirt off more than necessary since I'm not exactly muscular. I laid down on my bed as I hastily pulled the red comforter up. I closed my eyes; it's strange that I'm thinking of Luke… though I'm not gay, no way. No not me… am I? I opened my eyes slowly, sunlight blared through my window.

"Gill wake up!" I heard my father calling.

I groggily sat up, I yawned as I stood up. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess. I looked quite humorous in my light purple pajamas with my messy hair. I headed slowly down the stairs, my father stood in the kitchen, he was trying to cook.

"Good morning sunshine!" My father laughed as he started humming.

I let out a groan as I flopped in a chair. I'm not a morning person.

"So how was work last night?" My father asked as he set a glass of tomato juice and an omelet in front of me.

"I think you already know." I muttered taking a sip of the juice.

"Of course I do silly! I'm your boss!" My father laughed, he thought he was hilarious.

"Keep on cracking those jokes…" I muttered as I delicately sliced a part of the omelet off.

"So. Any new crushes?" Mt father asked leaning in.

"If there was you'd know." I replied, I slowly chewed the omelet.

"Of course I would since I'm the mayor!" My father burst out laughing again.

I groaned as I set my head on the table he was giving me a headache.

"Are you okay? I should probably be more concerned since I'm your dad and mayor!" My father laughed.

I stood up; I can't stand him right now. I headed up stairs. I changed into a light purple button up shirt and green and blue plaid pants, I pulled my sweater vest over my head, I pulled on my navy blue socks, and I tied a red bowtie loosely around my neck. A grabbed my comb off my bureau as I carefully styled my hair, making sure that ever strand curled like it was supposed to. I headed back downstairs; my father was humming as he was cleaning dishes. I headed outside. I stopped dead, what on earth…?


	2. A Strange Cave Leads to Awkward Moments

Luke POV

I yawned, I sat up. Bo was shouting at me.

"Can you repeat that?" I yawned.

"Dale wants you to wake up!" Bo hollered.

"Why…?" I muttered as I stretched.

"Because you've slept in!" Bo shouted as he jumped up and down.

I stood up; I scratched my stomach as Bo continued to yell.

"God, Luke put on some pants." Bo snapped.

I yawned as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Now come on! We're late!" Bo shouted.

I walked into the kitchen, my dad was staring.

"Hi dad." I yawned as I opened the fridge.

"Luke! Put on a shirt!" I heard Bo holler.

I grabbed the milk carton.

"Luke, you've slept in, why are you late?" My dad asked as he crossed his arms.

I started chugging the milk.

"God! Luke use a glass!" Bo shouted as he wrinkled his nose.

I stopped chugging the milk; I put it back in the fridge.

"Uh, I'm late because I slept in. and I slept in because I'm taking today off." I replied.

"Oh. Well you can't take today off because we have a big project." My dad said slowly.

"What's the project? Cut down one hundred trees." I scoffed.

"Fine. Take the day off, but if you fall behind or if you make me lose a customer..." My dad snapped.

"I won't!" I laughed as I headed into my room.

I threw on a random white tee-shirt with ripped sleeves, a brown leather vest, my gloves, and my favorite bandanna with flames. I was attempting to get my boots on, so I was jumping up and down balancing on one foot.

"You look stupid." Bo remarked.

Finally I got my boots on.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed; I ruffled his hair as I headed out the door.

I headed down the path, the reason I'm taking the day off is so I can bug Gill. I walked in front of his house, when he finally came outside he gave me a horrified look.

"Hi!" I laughed, I grinned as I waved.

"What…?" He sputtered glaring.

"I'm going to spend the whole day bugging you!"I gushed.

"No way. You must have work or something!" Gill exclaimed he tried to push past me, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Gilly, I would rather hang out with you!" I teased.

Gilly was such a badass nickname, I wish I had such an awesome nickname; Gill is so lucky that I'm so thoughtful.

"I have work!" Gill glared, he ripped his wrist away.

"Uh… you work on Saturday. I thought I was the only person who was stuck with that…" I muttered.

"Oh. I thought today was Friday." Gill remarked crossing his arms.

"Well then! Come on!" I exclaimed, I grabbed his wrist as I started pulling him.

"Wait! If I come with you, you have to stop pulling my wrist!" He shouted.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

I grabbed his hand instead, aren't I clever? I continued to pull him.

"This is basically the same thing!" He whined.

Finally we were at the mine district.

"Oh no! I'm not going in there!" Gill yelped.

"Why? You scared?" I asked.

"n-no." Gill muttered.

"Then come on!" I exclaimed.

Gill nervously followed me into the cave. This was going to be awesome! I loved the mines, I'm sure he would too…. Maybe… the caves were average, of course Gill seemed like he was going to pass out when we were on level two, he almost slipped through the floor.

"Oof!" Gill sputtered as he stumbled.

I caught his elbow, the floor underneath him crumbled.

"Damn…" I cursed.

He would have fallen had I not pulled him. I fell on the ground; he was on top of me.

"Hi there." I joked with a smile.

He just stared at me with those big blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?"I teased.

"Uh…" Gill muttered.

I slowly sat up; he was sitting in my lap… I don't think he really minds… then again he's giving me a strange look.

"Uh…" Gill repeated.

"What…?"

He continued to look at me.

"Oh, oops, sorry about uh… pulling you on top of me…" I muttered, he was still in my lap.

Honestly I don't think it's that big of a deal.

"Oh… uh…" Gill coughed.

"Are you blushing?" I laughed, he was beet red.

"N-no…" He sputtered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned forward my cheek against his.

"Yes you are!" I laughed, I was grinning.

"N-no!" he sputtered he tried to stand up, but I pulled him down.

"Admit it! And I'll let go!" I exclaimed.

"Fine I am!"

I let him go as he hastily stood up.

"You're hilarious!" I giggled, I mean seriously is it that big of a deal?

"Wh-whatever." He stuttered, he wrapped his arms around himself.

I stood up as I said, "you okay?"

"F-fine…" He whispered, he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Okay!" I gushed.

I know something's wrong, but why bother bugging him about it?

"Luke… you're like in love with Selena, right?" Gill mumbled, he stared at me through his bangs.

"No… Selena is sort of… uh… trashy…" I searched for the right word to describe her.

"Oh… so you don't like her…?" Gill whispered.

"No, I don't like her. That's as silly as you liking Luna!" I remarked crossing my arms.

"Oh…" He whispered as he quickly looked away.

I wonder what his problem is. I wonder who he likes; a guy like him surly likes some girl.

"So who's your secret crush?" I teased.

"N-nobody!" Gill said a little too fast.

Wow. I wonder who she is… or what if it's not a girl it's a guy! I mean Gill isn't gay, I'm not gay… but why do I have feelings for him that seem a little too friendly. Weird, am I hoping that he secretly has a crush on me? How strange…

**And that's it for chapter 2! Also I just want to say how much I appreciate reviews, it really helps me. So please if you like it review! Also thanks so much to my sister, Sweet and Tart, for the great ideas and endless support.**


	3. So They Do Like Each Other

Gill POV

How could I tell him? I don't think I'm gay… I mean… am I? Should I pretend that I don't have feelings for Luke… do I even like him, like that? Oh this is too complicated.

"I wish I liked a girl…" I muttered to myself.

"What? Did you just say that you wished you liked a girl?" Luke remarked.

"I m-mean… Th-that… I-I currently don't have any feelings for anyone…"

"Really? Oh well I can't say the same." Luke remarked, he grinned at me.

My stomach felt all warm and fuzzy… I really do like him, but I shouldn't tell him. I mean then he might tell people and… well that would be bad.

"W-who?"

"It's a secret." Luke exclaimed.

"You might as well tell me. If you don't I'm leaving!" I snapped.

"Wait don't go!" Luke whined, he grabbed my hand, again.

"Just tell me and I won't!" I snapped, I ripped my hand away.

I didn't pull my hand away because I didn't like it… it's just I don't want him to know, and well, if I hold his hand I'll only like him more.

"I'll give you clues! How about it?" Luke remarked, his grin was wider than ever.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Okay… they're very close to you, they work in city hall, and they're a secretary."

"Uh… Elli?"

Of course it was Elli! How could I not have known… this is horrible, Luke can't like Elli! Oh no… no...

"Wrong."

"What…?" I sputtered.

"You're wrong." Luke giggled.

"But… who else could it be?" I muttered.

"I don't know, you'll just have to figure it out!" Luke laughed

"Well, listen, Luke. There's only one woman, which I'm sort of close to. She works at city hall and she's sort of a secretary, there are only two secretaries. Elli and I, so it has to be Elli!" I basically shouted, Luke shook his head, "Ugh… okay then Akari, she works part time some times."

"No! And you were so close!" Luke laughed.

"But who…? If it's not Elli or Akari… the only person who's even ever in City Hall is my father."

"Ew! I don't like your dad Gill!" Luke made choking noises.

"But then… if it's not Elli or my father and that leaves me but…" The way Luke smiled at me made me stop midsentence.

Realization slowly hit me. Luke, he liked me! As in the way I liked him! I don't know if I'm nervous or horrified or relieved… or all three.

"Do y-you…?"

"Gill, I think you know the answer." Luke remarked, he crossed his arms.

"I figured it out… its m-me." I whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not." Luke teased.

"It is! Isn't it…?" I said perhaps a bit too excitedly.

"Well… maybe." Luke joked, he smiled.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed, I'm a bit too excited…

"Well aren't you curious." Luke joked.

"I take that as a yes." I grumbled.

Luke walked closer to me; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, Gill, believe it or not, but I actually like you." Luke murmured.

YES!!! YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

"Well I already knew that…" I muttered blushing as I looked away.

I laid my head on his chest; yes I was shorter… by quite a bit actually. Luke held me against his body, I liked this embrace, strange, right? Even though this was taking place in this dreadful cave, I think this is one of the best moments of my life. I feel happy being in Luke's arms.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…." I heard a voice remarked.

I quickly pulled away from Luke, Calvin was staring at me. Gaping really.

"Hi Calvin!" Luke waved.

"What were you two doing…? It looked like you were hugging or something?" Calvin muttered.

My face felt very hot.

When we didn't answer Calvin said, "Are you two like gay or something?"

I exploded, "IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL HAVE YOU KICKED OFF THIS ISLAND! OR I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED!"

"Okay, calm down." Calvin muttered backing up.

"We aren't gay, Gill just doesn't want false rumors spreading that's all." Luke said slowly.

"Oh… so you two were just hugging randomly then?" Calvin scoffed.

"Yes, Gill is scared of the dark so he was clinging to me."

"Correction Luke was scared so he thought that he had to hug me." I argued.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You two aren't gay, just friends…" Calvin mumbled.

"I think I'm going to leave now…"I muttered Luke followed me out.

It was sunset when we left.

"Sorry about all of that…" Luke mumbled.

"Oh. It's fine, really."

"Really? You sure? Maybe we should just stop this whole relationship, I mean, if it risks ruining the career you've worked so hard for…"

"Luke. Some things are more important than a job or money… this is one of those things." I stated slowly, I gulped.

"Great! Sorry I just figured that I had to give you the option to back out!" Luke gushed.

"Oh…" I whispered, there was no way that I was backing out.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early okay?" Luke remarked.

"Sure…" I said I turned to walk away.

"Oh, uh, Gill, one last thing."

"What?" I remarked turning around.

"Oh… uh, never mind." Luke said with a nervous laugh.

"What?" I asked again.

"It can wait." Luke remarked, he waved before he turned and walked away.

I sighed. He could be so strange. I headed home, I opened the door slowly. My father had left me a note saying that he was working today and he would be home very late. I sighed, I headed upstairs, I pulled on my pajamas. Seriously who sleeps in underwear? I flopped on my bed; I tried to sleep for an hour and right as I was on the brick of sleep I heard sort of a muffled bang, as something hit my window. I sighed as I stood up; I opened the window to see Luke.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Trying to get your attention! Come here!" Luke remarked, I sighed as I headed downstairs.

I grabbed my blue plaid robe as I opened the door.

"What!" I hissed stepping outside.

Luke was in jeans, a hoodie, and his bandanna.

"It kept bugging me that…" His voice drifted off as he looked at the ground.

"What? Luke can't this wait?" I sighed as I placed a hand on my forehead.

"No… I needed to do something."

Luke placed a hand on my cheek as he pressed his lips against mine. I was taken aback, I hadn't expected that… but it felt so good, so right. Luke slowly pulled away.

"I see why that couldn't wait…" I murmured.

"Now you understand…" He whispered.

"GILL!!!"

I turned my head to see my father.

**And that's it for Chapter 3, thanks so much again, to my sister. And Ninny-na thanks for the reviews you've given! I appreciate the support; it's good to know that at least someone is reading my story. So thanks so much!**


	4. The Mayor, a Broken Desk, and Elli

Luke POV

Gill's dad was staring at us.

"Uh… hello father." Gill muttered meekly.

"Hi son!" His dad gushed.

Okay… the mayor has always sort of creeped me out but… if he just saw his son kiss another guy wouldn't he be like breathing fire or something.

"Uh… why did you shout out to me?" Gill asked.

"Oh, well because I saw you talking to Luke and I was surprised that you'd be outside. Sorry if I startled you." The mayor remarked.

I let out a sigh of relief; I didn't know that I had been holding my breath.

"Luke, uh, had to talk to me about repairs on my desk." Gill lied.

"Oh yes, I remember you complaining about that. Luke do you mind coming tomorrow to work on the desk?" the mayor asked.

"Nope, not at all." I replied.

"Wonderful!" The mayor gushed.

Gill and his father headed inside I did over hear the mayor say something though.

"Maybe you should go with him tomorrow, you know make sure he fixes the desk right."

"Uh… okay…" I heard Gill whisper.

I headed home, once I was inside I took my shirt off. I collapsed on my bed I was asleep in an instant. I opened my eyes; Bo was still asleep in the bed next to mine. I groaned as I sat up, time to go fix that stupid desk. I threw on some clothes, bandanna included. I headed to City Hall; I opened the door I saw Gill ruffling threw some papers.

"So where's the desk I need to fix?" I asked.

"The one I'm sitting next to." Gill replied.

I headed around the desk.

"So what needs to be fixed?" I asked slowly, Gill softly chuckled, "No, seriously, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. You fixed it two weeks ago."

"Oh…"

"Luke, obviously it was a cover-up." Gill remarked.

I slowly remembered, I had fixed it. I can't believe the mayor bought that, then again the mayor really only cares about himself.

"Cool. Smooth cover-up!" I exclaimed, this also meant that I had the day off, not that I didn't normally.

Gill laughed slightly, he looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, he normally didn't laugh.

"Oh, nothing." He replied breezily.

"What is it?" I whined.

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"You, I guess."

"Really?" I gushed as I patted his head.

"Yes, why does it matter?" he remarked standing up from his desk.

"It just does…" I murmured.

"Oh? Really?" Gill whispered.

I put my arm around him.

"Uh-huh, it matters!" I replied.

He sighed as he said, "Sometimes I don't understand you…" I shot him a smile and he laughed.

"You laughed again." I teased.

I leaned in closer to him.

"S-so? I can laugh." He remarked quietly.

"Well, for a while there, I thought you couldn't." I joked, our faces were so close that are noses were almost touching.

"R-really?"

"Yup, I thought you weren't capable, you've proven me wrong…" I murmured.

I pulled him closer.

"I'm capable…" He muttered.

"I know that now…" I pressed my lips against his.

He wrapped an arm around my neck, I held him close. Suddenly I heard the door open. Gill must have too because he pulled away.

"Hi Elli." Gill squeaked, he was standing next to me stiff and awkward, although I probably looked similar.

"Hi Gill; I'm here to get my work papers… I need your father to sign a few loan papers only I left the papers here." Elli muttered, she quickly found the papers.

"Oh, well… are you leaving now?" Gill asked.

"Yes, sorry if I interrupted something." Elli said stifling a giggle.

"You didn't and what do you mean by that?" Gill hissed, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing!" Elli replied as she headed out the door.

Gill relaxed he looked at me.

"This is getting stupid…" He mumbled.

"What's stupid? Me? Or people uh… interrupting?" I asked.

"The second one…" Gill replied; he sat down and slumped in his chair.

"Well, then. That makes two of us." I muttered I leaned down a bit.

"Well at least I'm not alone…" Gill replied as he shrugged.

"Gill, sorry to tell you, but won't ever truly be alone as long as I'm here." I remarked, I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks." He said slowly as he smiled.

"For what?"

"Just… being here, for me, I mean." He muttered, he blushed as he looked away.

I cupped his face in my hands as I kissed him. He slowly pulled away our faces still close.

"You know… you mean a lot to me." Gill admitted, he was still blushing.

"You mean a lot to me too." I replied.

He really did, I really do like him. I just wish that it could be easier for us to be together, although I won't give him up, no, no way. I don't care if I get hung or something, as long as I'm with him it doesn't matter.

"It's just… I wish…" he sighed as he continued, "that we could be together in public, but people are cruel and… and…"

"I know, it really stinks doesn't it?"

Gill sighed; he slumped back in his chair. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It'll work out in the end." I whispered, I hoped that it would.

"I hope you're right."

He stood up; he wrapped his arms around my neck, his head resting on the crook of my neck. I put my arms around his waist, I held him close my cheek was against his head.

"It'll work out…" I murmured.

"I hope so, I really really hope so…" Gill muttered.

**That's it for this chapter; next update hopefully will be up soon. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or subscribed, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Morin' Sunshine!

Gill POV

I looked up at the ceiling, I lay in my bed. Today had been okay, I guess, but I keep thinking about Luke so I can't sleep… I sighed, I leaned over, my clock said that it was four 'o'clock… great, just great… I was thinking about how tired I was going to be in the morning when I finally fell asleep. I must be dreaming, I think I'm next to someone, but that isn't possible. I rolled over I felt someone's arms around me and my head was now against their chest. I opened my eyes groggily… the face I saw was… LUKE!?

"Luke…?" I muttered, I'm dreaming…

"Morin' Sunshine!" Luke gushed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, this is a weird dream. Suddenly I jerked upright this wasn't a dram!

"LUKE!" I hollered.

"Keep your voice down!" Luke hissed.

I looked at my cloak it was three! Wow I had overslept!

"How long have you been here? And why on earth are you laying next to me?"

"Okay, so I came over at one. Your dad answered the door, he said that you where upstairs, probably working, so I lied that I'm helping you make plans to save the mother tree. He bought it even though Akari already fixed that ages ago, so I came upstairs, and you where asleep. I figured that I should just wake you up, but you're so damn adorable when you're sleeping, so I couldn't…" Luke remarked, he sat up, his arm around me.

"What…?"

He sighed, "Basically I couldn't wake you up 'cause you're so cute, so I figured, 'oh he can't sleep for that much longer' so I laid down next to you. I sort of fell asleep, but I woke up about five minutes ago." Luke replied, he grinned.

I'm speechless; Luke was sleeping next to me; and I didn't wake up! How could I not wake up!

"I…I…" I muttered, I felt my face turn red.

"What? Uh, you're embarrassed, right? Well I really don't see why at least you don't sleep in your underwear." Luke mumbled, he grinned slightly.

I don't know what to say. This is awkward… wow, I'm seriously embarrassed. I stood up slowly; I turned around to look at Luke.

"Do you mind waiting in the hallway while I change?"

Obviously that wasn't really a question.

"Actually, I don't feel like moving." Luke replied he yawned as he stretched out on my bed.

"Luke!" I snapped.

"Well, Gill, think about it this way, if your dad saw me randomly in the hallway wouldn't that draw more attention?"

I gritted my teeth, he was right.

"Or if you walked to your bathroom, which is across the hallway, he'd be shocked to see you in your pajamas." Luke remarked.

I sighed as I plopped on my bed next to him, there's no way out of this one.

"Well what do I do then!" I snapped.

"Well…" Luke seemed like he was going to say something but he didn't.

"What?!" I snapped angrily, clearly I was really upset.

Luke grinned, I caught on.

"No way." I hissed I crossed my arms.

"Gill, really, just change into your clothes is it that big of a deal? I mean, honestly?"

WELL IT'S A REALLY BIG DEAL TO ME!!!! I'm NOT taking off my pajamas in front of him, no, no way! I'm not exactly muscular and I'm very pale… which isn't exactly 'hot' as some would say.

"You're making this too big of a deal!" Luke muttered.

He was right about that, I guess I am… but… I don't like people seeing how pale and scrawny I am, it's okay when I have a top on, but my bare chest… now that wasn't all that great looking, in fact I no longer look in mirrors if I don't have a shirt on, which isn't often. I don't go to the stupid beach festival and I don't like swimming.

I sighed, "Fine, but you have to turn around."

"Why? I'm a guy too."

"Yeah I know, but I don't care!" I snapped.

"How did you ever survive gym class?"

"I didn't take it; I had my father call the school and order them to take me out of it."

"Are you serious?" by the look I gave him he knew I was, "Gill seriously, you're being silly, I'm a guy too. Therefore it's not a big deal!"

I sighed as I turned away from him, I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, I hate him. I slipped my shirt off as I scanned my closet for my favorite shirt.

"Wow your skinny!" Luke exclaimed, his voice in my ear.

"Whoa!" I sputtered.

"Sorry to startle you!" Luke giggled as his arms crept around my waist.

I sighed loudly and dramatically, "Luke, please let go, how do you expect me to put my shirt on with your arms around my waist?"

"I don't." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed again, he can be annoying.

"You're really pale; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes." I sighed; I tried to pry his arms off.

His cheek was against mine. I remembered that day in the cave, it was almost identical to that, only I had a shirt on and we were on the ground then. He slightly kissed my cheek, it tingled. I almost smiled, but that would be giving him what he wanted.

"Gill!" I heard my father call from downstairs.

"Yes!" I hollered back.

"Do mind if I come in your room?"

"Uh… one second!" I called back as Luke released his grip on my waist.

I quickly threw a shirt on, suddenly I remembered my pants, which I tugged off, only while I was bouncing around trying to get them off I fell on my bed.

"You're a disaster!" Luke chuckled.

I yanked my pants off and I pulled my plaid shorts on.

"Gill?" My father asked opening the door.

I was sitting in my desk; Luke was on the floor studying the magic quilt.

"Oh! Great you're making progress!" My father gasped a big grin on his face.

"Yes… we are." I muttered.

"Tell, me everything you've figured out!" My father gushed he bounced onto my bed.

I sighed; I had a lot of making up to do.

**That's it for this chapter. Like always I love reviews! Although I do prefer if you review and subscribe, reviews help me SO much were as if you subscribe that only lets me know that you like it, not what you like about it. Thanks so much for anyone who's reviewed though, like I mentioned the feedback is very helpful! **


	6. a Beach at Sunset and a Nasty Cook

Luke POV

I looked around, it was almost sunset, I was on the beach next to Gill. I lounged on the sand; I could smell the sweet salt that drifted in the ocean. I breathed in the fresh air. Gill was sitting next to me on a blanket, his legs pulled up to his chest. I knew nobody would be on the beach tonight; everyone was at the Sundae Inn for some reason, something about Chase I think.

"Luke, I have a question." Gill mumbled

"What is it?" I asked, I slightly looked over at him.

"I-I w-was thinking that w-we should uh… 'Come out of the c-closet'."

I sighed, "I want the same thing, but Gill, you want a successful career that you may not be able to get… and I don't want to jeopardize it for you."

"I realized something Luke. Money and success are the necessities for life, but I'd rather have you. You're all I want, and if I'm not with you I don't think I'll ever be happy." Gill admitted.

I felt tears come to my eyes, I stink with emotions, but I can't help it, I feel so strongly for him. I feel a tear slid down my cheek.

"You're making me all emotional!" I sighed.

Gill scooted closer to me; he laid his head on my shoulder, "I'm happy that you feel the same way."

I put my arms around him, I laid my head on is, I buried my face into his hair. His arms crept around my neck. I don't know how long I sat there with him in my arms, but it was one of the best moments of my life.

"So they were right." I heard a rude voice scoff.

Chase stood there sneering.

Gill let out a startled yelp as he pulled away.

"I thought Calvin and the others were just imagining things. So you two _are_ gay, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gill muttered as he stood up, I stood up as well.

"Really! You sure you're gay" Chase sputtered.

"What do you mean…?" I remarked.

"Nothing, it's just that if you're gay, then…." Chase sneered.

"What?" I remarked.

"There are more girls for us straight men." Chase sneered.

"You bet there is! Good luck convincing them to like you." I sneered back, Chase was as mean as hell, no normal girl, besides Maya, liked him.

Chase stomped off, sulking, I guess he couldn't think of something rude to say, what a crybaby.

"What is his problem? What a moron." I laughed, I don't take things to heart, this didn't bug me at all, but Gill seemed to be twitching weird, and he was looking at the ground, "hey, Gill, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." Gill mumbled, he slowly looked up at me.

"You sure? You seem sort of…uh… distracted."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little ill; I think I better go home." Gill replied, he hurriedly looked at the ground.

"Okay." I muttered, my eyebrows furrowed.

Gill slightly nodded as he turned away, he walked off, or ran off. Something that happened bugged me, something Chase said must be bugging him, or maybe something I said… I let out a sigh; maybe he really did just feel a little ill. Although I didn't believe it, nope, something is wrong, I took off after him, he was heading home. I can be very discreet when I want too, and so I followed him carefully, hiding in the shadows. He opened the door slowly, the whole house was dark, he slammed the door shut, I heard the lock click. Damn. Suddenly I noticed one of the upstairs windows was open. I climbed a tree; I slowly scooted on the branch across to the window, very inconspicuously. Suddenly I realized, that the stupid window _wasn't _open, I sighed.

"Damn." I cursed, I scooted back across, and I slowly climbed down the tree. I headed around the house, one of the windows _was_ open, I tried to scoot through it, only I sort of got stuck. I hadn't opened the window very far, and I guess my butt is bigger than I thought, because I'm sort of stuck, I'm sure I look like a beached freaking whale. I groaned as I tried to scoot through, it was hard, I think I bruised my ribs. Also the damn window was stuck, I figured this out when I tried to push up on it, I only hurt my back. I kicked off the ground trying to shot myself through the window, no such luck. I sighed again.

**So it's a short chapter, sorry for not updating in SO long. I hope I can get another update up soon, but I might get distracted and stop writing again for awhile :D. Thanks again for anyone who's reviewed or subscribed, you guys are the reason I'm writing! 'Cause I love the support!**


	7. Coming Out of the Closet and the Window

Gill POV

Why do I feel so different? So alone? So yes I'm gay, there's no question about that but… but… then why do I feel so alone, so hopeless? I rubbed the back of my hand against my face, wiping the tears off. I thought back to the conversation, I guess I was sad about 'all of the girls for the straight men' it just sounded so cruel… so heartless as though women were possessions and gay men couldn't ever have one, a sick thought. For some reason I knew that Chase had meant for it to hurt, and it did. It hurt so bad, I let out a small cry; I clapped my hand over my mouth. I hate it when I cry, I hate it so much. Other people can cry but I shouldn't. Just as I let out a shaky sigh I heard a yelp.

"What on earth…?" I murmured to myself, I heard the sound again, I ran into the kitchen, I grabbed a butter knife.

I sighed, it would have to do, I heard the sound for a third time, and I followed it to the parlor. I felt my jaw drop; Luke was stuck in my window.

"U-uh… hi." Luke squeaked, he was hopelessly stuck.

"Oh goodness! Luke!" I sputtered; I dropped the butter knife as I ran over to the window.

"Do you want to help? Then I'll explain everything." Luke muttered as he tried to squirm out of the window.

I tried to push the window up, but, well… I'm not that strong so, it didn't budge. I kneeled down; putting all of my body weight into it, although this was quite difficult because I kept elbowing Luke in the face. I kept trying to push it up and finally it let out a rusty squeak as it moved, I easily pushed it upward. Luke slid through; I wasn't anticipating this… so since I was on my knees, he more or less collapsed on me.

"Wow it feels good to be unstuck." Luke sighed; I guess he didn't know that he was crushing me.

"U-uh… L-Luke…" I managed to gasp.

"Oh! Oops!" Luke exclaimed with a nervous laugh, he rolled over next to me.

"Care to explain why you were stuck in my window?" I mumbled, I rolled over on my side.

He leaned closer to me as he whispered, "care to explain why you've been crying?"

"I'm the one asking questions here!" I snapped, I had forgotten all about my tear stained face, I stood up angrily, and he stood up too.

"I wanted to know why you were acting so odd; I figured that something Chase had said had bugged you, so I followed you. I knew that you only would have yelled at me in I had acted concerned, which I was." Luke explained carefully, his yellow eyes locked onto mine.

I hastily looked away, "o-oh… I guess that makes since. I wasn't crying for your information."

"Yes you were, your eyes are red and puffy, your face is tear stained, and your nose is stuffy." Luke noted with a little smile.

"It's just that… well… What Chase said about 'more girls for us straight men' made me think that… to him, women are possessions and gay men won't ever have one. It just made me feel, well, like dirt." I mumbled.

"But… women aren't possessions, some assholes treat them that way, but they aren't. Trust me, just 'cause your gay doesn't mean that you're missing out on anything." Luke mumbled with a gentle smile.

I don't think women are possessions, they aren't, I just am angry that Chase thinks they are. I guess I hate they way he talked to me, like I, we, were different. Of course Luke and I are different, we're gay, but we can't help the way we are.

"Your right, really right." I muttered with a little shrug.

He put an arm around my shoulders; he pulled me closer to him.

"Of course I am! I'd rather have you then any of the stupid bimbos on this island!" Luke said with a big grin.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a little laugh, something about Luke makes me want to smile… and jump around dancing and start yelling out love songs. Strange.

*The next day*

I stood next to Luke gingerly, my head was down. I don't think I want to do this, I feel really ill.

"Hey, you alright?" Luke asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-yes, just nervous." I mumbled.

"It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

We could be put to death, we could be kicked off the island, or we could be laughed away to rot in some unknown cave. I shuddered.

"Come on." Luke muttered he gently took my arm as he pulled me into the Sundae Inn.

I gulped as I saw the _huge_ crowd of people, most of the island was here, I gulped again. But I would rather have Luke then any of this so… this has to be done.

"So, apparently there's some urgent announcement that has to be made." My father muttered, he was at the farthest corner of the room. We walked over to him.

"U-uh…" I stopped to cough, I continued, "I have been brought to believe that recently there has been rumors going around that involve Luke and me."

"You mean the rumors about you being gay?" Calvin mumbled.

"Yes. Those rumors," I grunted, I paused for a moment, "well, I, we, came here today to say that-"

"There isn't any truth to them, right?" Chase scoffed, he was smirking.

"Well, Chase, if we said that we'd be lying, wouldn't we?" Luke said mocking him.

I sighed as I continued, "that they're true."

Most of the audience gasped, I braced myself for what would happen next.

"Y-you're s-serious?" My father gaped, I hastily nodded my head.

"I told you they were gay." Chase scoffed; I guess no one had believed him.

No one laughed, some gave me rude looks others seemed unfazed.

**That's it for another chapter! I love all of you who're reviewing! I appreciate it SO much, I think I've mentioned this before, but you guys are the reason that I'm still writing! I hope I can update soon, but like always I'll probably get distracted! XD**


	8. No Matter What, The Final Chapter

**This is it, the final chapter; I've loved writing this story so much! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your support is what kept me going, I hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed writing it.**

Luke POV

I stared at my feet as I headed home, Gill was at his house somewhere probably getting hell from his dad, I knew that my dad probably wouldn't care. Okay he'd be shocked, really shocked.

"Hey Luke!" I heard a voice call, I turned and saw Julius.

"What is it…?" I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Uh… how do you know if you're gay?"Julius remarked, he flipped his pink hair over his shoulder.

Honestly, I don't know how to answer that question. I only figured it out when I started to like Gill; I just shrugged, clearly, at a loss for words.

"No seriously, because I don't know but I think that… that… I might be gay!" Julius squealed.

Of course you're gay! I almost shouted, but I didn't. Julius looked very much like a girl; I had only figured that he knew that he was gay. Guess not.

"Uh… if you like other guys and/or if you like to dress like a girl." I replied.

"So I'm gay. I knew that there was a reason I thought Gill was cute." Julius murmured with a sigh.

I'm so glad that I helped him find the inner him. Wait. Did he say he thought Gill was cute?

"W-wait… you like Gill?"

"Sure, he's just downright adorable! Of course you already know that though, if it wasn't for his occasional rude remark I'd have to steal him from you!" Julius joked with a little laugh.

I didn't laugh, instead I gritted my teeth. Gill wasn't rude; he only used that to hide his insecurities, meaning that there was the possibility that Julius could… I shook my head, nope, no way, not possible.

"Gill isn't always rude…" I murmured.

"Really? I thought that money was the only thing that mattered to him, I guess he has a bigger heart then I imagined."

"Y-yeah… he's a great guy, I'm really lucky that he likes me the way he does."

"Really…" Julius muttered, a strange look crossed his face.

"I really have to be going now." I remarked; he nodded slowly as I turned and walked away.

I lay in bed, something was bugging me. I scratched my bare stomach, trying to think of what it is. I was still in my jeans, I was too tired to take them off. Eventually I closed my eyes as I fell asleep. I seemed to be above a scene, two boys bumped into each other, one was yelling at the other one, whereas the second one, who I noticed was me, was calm and smiling. Gill I noticed was the first boy. The scene slowly changed to a cave, Gill was sitting in my, er, Luke's lap. Slowly it shifted again; we were outside, I, or Luke, leaned in and kissed a very embarrassed Gill. Slowly it faded to us talking about a broken desk, and I figured out that he was thinking about me. The next scene would have made me smile; I was lying next to a sleeping Gill, grinning. It faded for the filth time; I was sitting on the beach with Gill in my arms. The next scene was Gill and me talking right before we admitted that we were gay… it faded slowly, I almost choked, Julius was holding Gill's hand, they were laughing and talking. I jerked upward.

"Uh… Luke you just started screaming…" Bo mumbled.

"O-oh… s-sorry…" I murmured hurriedly.

"Just don't do it again!" Bo joked as he lay back down.

I nodded as I stood up, it was late outside but I needed fresh air. I put on some boots and a brown sweatshirt, and my bandana of course. I opened the door, the cool air chilled my face, I started walking. I walked to Gill's house, and much to my surprise he was outside. His arms were crossed; he was in light purple pajamas and a light plaid purple robe.

"Hi." I muttered.

"O-oh… H-hello…" Gill whispered, he was quite startled.

I sat down, my back against I tree. He walked over; he carefully sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Gill asked worriedly.

I sighed as I quickly explained Julius and my dream, "So I was worried… that maybe you'd rather be with him, rather than me…"

He shook his head, "of course not!"

"Well then… I guess that settles it." I sighed, I felt much better, "wait, why were you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted some air." Gill replied gingerly, he leaned his head against my shoulder; I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You know what describes our relationship perfectly?"

"What?" Gill muttered.

"A plaid bandana. That's it, we're the plaid bandanas!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess." Gill muttered, he stared up at me through his bangs.

"Plaid bandanas wow, that's so awesome!" I gushed excitedly.

"Uh… Luke, could you promise me something."

"Sure what is it?"

"That no matter what we'll try to be together. No matter what, we'll at least try." Gill whispered.

"Of course! Gill I don't even know why, but I think I love you!" I exclaimed, I realized that I do love Gill, more than I ever thought I would.

"I love you too Luke…" Gill mumbled, his voice caught.

I pulled him closer; I buried my head into his hair. And for this moment I knew that even if things started going to hell, we'd have each other. Even though we haven't been with each other that long, I knew that this was right. And even if people resented me for it, resented us for it. We were gay, and very much in love with each other. Chase could scoff at us and Julius could try to break us up. But I knew that Gill and I are forever the Plaid Bandanas.

**That's it! I've loved writing this SO much! If anyone has any suggestions about what I should write next I appreciate it, although I can't say I'll definitely write all suggestions. Although I might not write another HM story for a while. I'm SO thankful to those of you who've been reviewing. Thanks again to all reviewers; you're what kept me going when the writing got tough.**


End file.
